Methods for detecting unwanted objects or faults in containers have been described in related patent publications such as WO 92/14142, EP 0 293 510, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,904, 4,136,930, 3,598,907, 3,777,169, 4,274,745, 5,365,343, 3,627,423, EP 1 241 467, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,523,560, 5,694,221, 6,226,081, 4,750,035, 4,959,537, 5,067,616, 4,915,237 and 6,498,645. The disclosures of the aforementioned US patents are hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference.
Some apparatuses and methods for detecting unwanted objects, i.e. contamination, and faults in containers including a fluid or liquid described earlier relied on line scanners. Also cameras have been used. Most of the machines have been configured so that the camera or line scanner and/or the light source were movable for enabling more than one scan or detection per container, possibly causing vibration and requiring complicated machinery.